Everything
by Bardock92
Summary: I am the beginning...and the end. I am all there is...all there shall be. A Darth Nihilus POV on how the mysterious Lord of Hunger views himself and those around him. Rated T to be safe. Probable Threat: REVIEW THIS STORY MEATBAGS! HK-47 COMMANDS YOU!


Disclaimer: If I owned the KOTOR II, why the hell would I've written this.

_Time…_

Time waits for no man.

A saying passed down in society for decades, possibly even hundreds of years.

However, that statement is merely a rumor when my existence is compared to it.

Time waits for me.

It waits for the Lord of Hunger.

Time has no meaning for me anymore.

I am the beginning…and the end.

I am the past…the future.

Life…and death.

I am no man…the Gods and Devils the sentient beings of this universe worship and fear are as nothing to my own existence.

I am everything there is.

To defy me…is to defy everything.

I am everything.

The very universe itself is nothing compared to me.

I could destroy it all if I wished to.

Every galaxy and every world only lives if I wish it to.

Alas, all things but me will come to end.

I will devour everything.

The universe cannot withstand my power.

Everything will die by hand.

And when all is gone…only I shall remain.

She probably thinks I'll consume myself…she's right.

After everything is destroyed the only sentient left standing shall be me.

I shall devour my own soul so I shall be born again, as shall the universe.

It will be a never-ending cycle…I will die, and I will be reborn.

I will devour everything, and I shall devour myself.

And the cycle shall repeat itself endlessly.

The entire universe shall learn the fate of true suffering.

To be devoured completely, only to be reborn to be devoured again.

I will never die…not truly nor completely.

I am eternal…death is nothing but a lie.

The whole reason for ANYTHING existing is to feed me.

I will destroy and consume everything and anything.

She seeks to save one…a Jedi.

I've killed thousands of Jedi…one will make no difference.

The old woman seeks to train another only because she is too weak to defeat me herself, but no mortal nor God nor Devil has the power to erase me.

Darth Nihilus is eternal.

Darth Nihlus is both God and Devil.

Everything else is but a thought.

This Exile…this Padawan of the old woman.

She is different than the others.

A Wound in the Force.

She may be a Wound in the Force, but she is Wound to me.

Other than I, she is the only thing of significance in this universe.

But even so, her existence is nothing but a mere insignificant speck underneath my notice.

_I am everything…she is nothing._

FIN.

Author's Note: As a fellow author and writer, I will not dismiss that I played out homage to the brilliant Mark Twain in this here fanfic.

The role of Nihilus is played out similarly to Satan via my favorite story of Twain's, the Mysterious Stranger.

In the unfinished book, Satan's demeanor towards humanity and perhaps the entire universe is that they are utterly inferior. He views that he himself is superior to them in every possible way, to quote him:__

**It is true, that which I have revealed to you; there is no God, no universe, no human race, no earthly life, no heaven, no hell. It is all a dream - a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you. And you are but a thought - a vagrant thought, a useless thought, a homeless thought, wandering forlorn among the empty eternities!**

Essentially, I modeled the mind of Nihilus around the persona of Satan via Twain's view.

Nihilus himself actually has a resemblance with Satan himself in his methods. He cares nothing for what pain and suffering he causes onto people, and only does what comes to his own benefit.

An unrelated yet ironic note is that the title of The Mysterious Stranger was presented to the brainwashed Darth Revan during his time on Taris if he chose to compete in the arena.

I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was fun for me to write since no one as really dived into the mind of Nihilus in any recent fics. It seems Revan and the Exile mainly dominate the category of the Star Wars Video Game Section.

I say we should give other characters a chance, eh?

What about some new contenders to the fray? It certainly wouldn't hurt.

My proposed list (not in favorited appearance):  
1) Mission Vao (I know a lot of people don't seem to like her, but I really do. She's probably the nicest character in KOTOR I, and was the very first person to trust Revan even after knowing who he was. She deserves a romance fic of some sort, maybe with an OC or a younger Revan or something like that.)  
2) Mira (Badass bounty hunter chick, need I say more?)  
3) Brianna AKA Handmaiden (My favorite girl in KOTOR II, attractive and deadly!)  
4) Visas (Alluring, sexy, badass…)  
5) Zaalbar (Let the Wookie win people!)  
6) T3-M4 (What can I say? I love the little guy, he kicks almost as much ass as HK-47.)  
7) HK-47 (Undoubtedly the best thing to happen to Star Wars since the old animated Clone Wars Series. **Aggressive Threat: YOU MEATBAGS BETTER SEND IN MORE FANFICS ABOUT ME OR I SWEAR TO MY MOTOR CORE THAT INCINERATE YOUR BODY, RIP OUT YOUR BURNT ORGANS AND FORCE FEED THEM TO YOUR LITTLE FLESHY OFFSPRING**!)

Ahem…you get the picture.

-Bardock92_**  
**___


End file.
